


Outed

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bumblebee is having a crisis, Day 17, Dirty Secret, Forbidden Love, Gen, I did Not see that coming, M/M, Sparklings, Whumtober, sparked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Bumblebee knew he was screwed, he knew it. Since they apparently had check ups and no one told him before.He was so screwed.Because he was sparked. By a decepticon.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee (Transformers), Bumblebee & Ratchet (Transformers)
Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938820
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Outed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Whumptober Day 17, I Did Not See That Coming. 
> 
> This is a Direct continuation (give or take a few days) of my other fanfic, Secret. I've been recently expanding it, so expect more Blitzbee at some point, probably this year I'm hoping. 
> 
> As Always, I hope you enjoy!

Bumblebee knew he was screwed, he knew it. Since they apparently had _check ups_ and no one told him before.

He was _so_ screwed. 

Because he was sparked. By a decepticon. 

Of course _Bumblebee already knew it, but Ratchet was going to have his aft for it. Cause now _Ratchet_ knows too. _

_Primus, Ratchet knows too._

Bumblebee stayed in his room as soon as he was let out from the check up, and he gets it, they’re all space bridge technicians and they need to be at their best. 

So being sparked, Bumblebee isn’t at his best. 

He can’t be at his best for a while, either. It’s not like he’s going to _terminate_ the thing, even though he probably should. It’s half Decepticon, for Primus’s sake! 

But, it’s also half, well, him. It’s not like he could stomach the thought of terminating it. Not when it’s all he has left of whatever he and Blitzwing had. 

Bumblebee didn’t deserve what Blitzwing did to his team, especially after they planned to _fragging run away together_. Which would’ve put them both (all three) at risk, ‘cause of the DJD that’s still roaming the galaxy (even after the ‘Cons were beaten away). 

Maybe he’s thinking too much into this, because maybe Ratchet will _make_ him terminate it. If he even knows how to, that is. 

Bumblebee isn’t as stupid as everyone (Prowl) says he is, and he actually did some research. Apparently you need a very skilled medical officer _in that field_ to cause a termination, and Ratchet is definitely not skilled in _that_ field, as he’s a war vet doctor. 

He _sincerely doubts_ that old Ratch could actually terminate a sparkling (even _if_ he knew how). Even by accident, this is the first one that _either_ of them have heard of, and Ratchet is much _much_ older than Bee. 

He wasn't even sure what to do about it, not sure if he should tell the team or not. Since Optimus is a Prime, it would be on him to punish Bee, and he’s _so not excited_ about whatever that entails. 

Bee should’ve told Blitzwing. He should’ve, he knows that. Blitzwing deserves to know, even after all he’s done against the Autobots. 

Maybe he can still tell Blitzwing, he still has the frequency they used to set up meetings, before all this happened, whatever _this_ is.

_“Bug?”_ A quiet crackling voice, with a touch of accent. “ _Is zat jou?_ ” 

_It is him_ . He wants to tell Blitzwing. _He has to tell Blitzwing._

“Kid, we gotta talk.” A louder, closer voice, floats through his door. Bumblebee’s processor provides Ratchet to match. 

“Bumblebee, come out.” Optimus, much more urgent. 

They want to talk. It’s just talking right? They’re not going to take it away? They can’t. He knows they can’t. Even if they tried, he _wouldn’t let them._

“Just a minute!” He calls out, at least attempting to mask his fear. 

Primus, He is so fragged. 


End file.
